Second Chances: Unforgiving Past
by jtbwriter
Summary: As summer vacation starts,the Simons are victims of a string of “accidents”, slashed tires, cut brake lines,  a stolen car. Someone from their past is after them, so Rick and A.J. let the younger Simons help find the attacker before it's too late. Renamed
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Unforgiving Past

As summer vacation starts, the Simons are victims of a string of "accidents", slashed tires, cut brake lines, then a stolen car. Someone from Rick and A.J.'s past is after them, so reluctantly, Rick and A.J. let the junior Simons help figure out who their attacker is. When A.J. is hurt in a hit and run, it takes the whole family to stop a tragedy from happening. Inspired by the episode "Emeralds Are Not A Girl's Best Friend", written by Bob Shayne and Richard Chapman, story by Michael Sloan and Glen A. Larson and Philip DeGuere

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting

"Okay, Andy….you got all these math questions right!" Laurie Simon high-fived her oldest grandson, then got a hug in return.

"Thanks to you, Grandma….you and Chrissy are the only ones to make it interesting to study!" the dark-haired teenager declared, then he caught sight of the kitchen clock and hurriedly picked up his backpack.

"Sorry to run out on you before feeding time….but Alex and Jenny want to catch the 5:00 show up at the Hastings…" he began, only to have Laurie laughingly shoo him out the door.

"Go on, Andy…keeping girls waiting is not the way to start summer vacation…just drive careful, okay?"

"Okay, grandma…" He grinned, then gave her a kiss on her cheek before vaulting out the back door. A minute later the sound of his old pickup truck, a hand-me-down from his grandfather, rumbled down the driveway and out onto the highway.

Scarcely had Laurie shut the door when a small black streak came tearing into the room.

"Oh, Jacky..sorry..Andy had to go, but I'll play with you." She laughed. At once Jack stopped in front of her, then barked and jumped into the sofa.

"Oh, no you don't, Jacky…Daddy doesn't want you there…" Laurie told him, then sat down and pulled the wagging dog into her lap.

"Now, little guy, we need to wait until someone comes home before we go outside, but how about a treat?" she asked, getting a faceful of wet tongue for an answer.

"Guess that's a yes!" she sputtered, then brightened as a familiar horn sounded at the gate.

"Coming, Rick!" Laurie called into the intercom, hitting the gate release, then putting Jack down, she got up and went to the front door. She watched as Rick wheeled into the driveway, pulling up next to the walkway. As soon as he shut the motor off and climbed out of the truck, Laurie opened the door and let Jack greet Rick.

"There you are, buddy-keeping your Mom company?" he chuckled, then laughed as the terrier jumped into his arms.

"He had lots of fun with Andy, darling…" she answered, coming out onto the porch. At once Rick put Jack down, then coming up the steps, wrapped his arms around his wife.

"How's my sweetheart today?" he asked, with a kiss. Laurie returned his embrace, saying, "I had fun quizzing Andy, love….but I missed you…it gets too quiet without you or one of the kids here."

"I know…I'm just glad Andy waited until he knew I was coming home….where was he off to so fast?" Rick wondered, putting an arm around her and walking into the house.

"Andy has two girls waiting to go to the movies with him….it's too funny how he's such a popular guy after only one year at PHS." Laurie explained. "I think someone takes after his grandfather!"

"Who, me? That would be a first!" Rick grinned, then sat in his chair and pulled her into his lap.

"Now, that's more like it." Laurie sighed, laying her head against his chest. As the daylight faded, Rick relaxed, grateful his wife hadn't been alone all day. After the last invasion of their home several months before, he and A.J. had purposely taken assignments that could be done from one of their offices.

However, Ron had desperately needed their help on a strange pattern of jewelry being fenced at local pawn shops. Before leaving with A.J., Rick had made Laurie promise not to go outside without someone there, so first Robbie, then Andy had come over.

"Rick, what happened to your hand?"

Rick had to think a moment, then glanced at his left hand and noticed dried blood on his knuckles.

"Oh…I forgot all about it…I had to change a tire after we met with Ron at PD…somehow it was punctured on something. I hit my hand on the jack….it's okay."

"No it's not…love, let me take care of that…" Laurie kissed his hand, then taking it in hers, got up and insisted he follow her to the kitchen so she could clean the torn skin and put bandages on it.

"Yes, nurse…" Rick teased, then hissed as she put first aid foam on it.

"I'm sorry, darling…." Laurie winced at the swelling then hurriedly finished covering the damage.

"I'm all right, angel..but I do need another kiss…." Rick cupped her face in his good hand, then groaned as she met his lips with hers.

"Hmmmm, much better."

Just then the phone rang, and Rick made a rude sound.

"I'll get it, Rick, then Nurse Laurie can finish kissing and making better…" Laurie soothed. Picking up the phone, she found A.J. on the other end.

"Hey, little brother…."

"Hi, sis….I need to talk to Rick…." A.J. asked. Laurie handed the phone to her husband.

"A.J. for you, let me get you a cold drink…" she offered.

As soon as she turned toward the refrigerator, Rick said, "Hey, A.J…what's up?"

"Something is…Ron says your tire didn't rip on its own…someone slashed it!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought it was too long for a piece of glass or something….but how did Ron figure it out?" Rick frowned, and as Laurie came over to him with a cold drink, she saw his expression.

"Here, Rick." She put the glass in his hand, then sat at the table. He got the hint and followed suit.

"When you left the tire on the curb, Ron had it put in the garage so one of the mechanics could patch it. That's when Nixon saw it and asked who did you piss off?" the younger Simon added.

"Great….well, it could be anyone of a dozen people…did Ron say if he got any prints off the rim or the tire?"

At her husband's words, Laurie's eyes widened, and she put a worried hand on his.

"Rick?" she whispered. At the sight of her face, Rick squeezed her fingers, then mouthed, "It's all right."

"Only smudges, Rick…and it may just be nothing. He says to be alert, just in case. I don't think it has anything to do with what we're working on…but Ron wants us to park in the secured lot tomorrow." A.J. answered.

"Okay, it's more convenient to park there anyway." Rick told him. "By the way, Linda and Laurie are doing lunch, so why don't I drop her there at 8, then you ride in with me?"

"Great idea…that will make Melly and Robin happy because it's the beginning of vacation…so Linda will have some back up on their shenanigans!"

"Oh, she'll love it….and Jack can come play with Josh." Rick was cheered by the worry disappearing from Laurie's expression. "I'll call you when we're on our way in the morning. Did Ron want a call back?"

"No…he's going to pull what he can…including the video feed from across the street from the station. He said he'll talk to us at 8:30 tomorrow morning." A.J. sounded tired, so Rick said, "Well, go have some dinner and we'll see you tomorrow."

"You too…give Sis a kiss for me."

"With pleasure.." Rick snickered, then heard weary humor in his brother's voice as he said good night.

Hanging up, he grasped Laurie's hands and pulled her to him.

"Little brother's request…" he teased, then kissed her deeply. At once she responded, then parting to catch her breath, she replied, "Did I tell you lately how much I like having a little brother? Or his big brother?"

"Oh….I think I could hear it again…hmmmm" he put his lips to hers again, then continued after a long moment, "I think we can manage dinner now, don't you?"

"Definitely…." Laurie sighed, dropping one more kiss behind Rick's ear, then standing up from the table. "Then you can tell me what really happened with the tire."

"Remind me why I forgot what a smart wife I have?" he groaned, remembering too late she had only heard half the conversation with A.J..

"Oh, I will…" she smiled.

The next day Rick dropped his wife off at A.J.'s, and was rewarded by Linda's having prepared his favorite breakfast burritos.

"Thanks, Sis…I knew there was a reason I made A.J. propose.." he teased, dropping a kiss on her cheek. At that A.J. protested, "He didn't make me, Linny-honest! I…"

"Oh, stop, honey..I know he helped, but you're the one who asked me three times…" Linda ruffled her husband's silver and blond hair, then let out a giggle when he pulled her into his arms.

"Well, will you marry me..for our anniversary?" A.J. asked. At that Laurie and Rick applauded as Linda stared at him, then squealed, "Yes!"

"All right….I told you she'd like it!" Rick needled, then hugged his sister-in-law.

"Thank you, Rick….Sis, did you know…" Linda stopped as Laurie nodded happily.

"It's a special anniversary, twenty-five years….you and A.J. deserve the best day!"

"Boy, when you keep a secret…you really go all the way!" Linda exclaimed. "Just for that you get to help plan our renewal!"

At that Laurie and Rick laughed, remembering all the surprises they faced on their own renewal of vows. Just then A.J. glanced at the clock.

"Oh, oh..time to meet Ron. You girls have fun today!" he said, embracing first Laurie, then his wife.

"We will, honey…thank you again for the sweet idea." Linda told him, then both women waved the brothers off as they hopped into Rick's truck and sped off.

For all their pretense at normalcy, it was still a tense morning as Rick and A.J. went over the string of pawn shops who had reported valuable old jewelry being fenced. No open burglary or robbery cases matched the pieces, some of which dated back to the 1980's, and featured rare emeralds and diamonds.

"Something about this rings a bell, but I just can't remember where we've seen this many emeralds…." A.J. sighed, closing the report that had been filed on the last batch of precious gems.

"Maybe if we look at the last couple of jewelry store robberies…" Rick offered, then the Chief of Detectives shook his head.

"No emerald or diamond jewelry matching these items was taken…it's like they were hidden for years, then someone needed money…"

"That's it….someone just out of jail..they've hidden their loot somewhere, and now that they are out….they're cashing in…" Rick exclaimed. At that A.J. jerked his head up.

"Is that your watch beeping?"

Belatedly Rick realized his watch was blinking, and he switched it on. Immediately he saw his wife's frequency on the dial.

"Hey, darlin'…what's up?"

"Linda and I are off to the store, seems someone ate the last of the ice cream and Melly and Robin were promised chocolate chip if they finished the last of their summer reading." Laurie was laughing as Linda called out in the background, "And are we going to let our scholars down?"

"Sorry, Linny, sorry, sweetheart…I think it was my fault….." Rick admitted sheepishly.

"That's okay, Rick….we just dropped them off at Cecilia's." Linda began, then Laurie interrupted her.

"Oh, oh…these brakes are kind of mushy. A.J.…when did you last have a brake job?"

"Last month, sis…why?" At once both brothers had a sense of something wrong, then Laurie replied, calmly.

"I can't stop, A.J….the brakes aren't working. I'm going to have to pull the emergency brake……"

Immediately Ron grabbed his radio as Rick asked, "Sweetheart, where are you now?"

"Coming down Altadena Lane, so far not much traffic, but we're picking up speed, I'm going to have to pull the brake before we reach Arizona Avenue……" At that Rick and A.J. bolted from their seats, realizing the steep grade their wives were on. The two brothers ran from Ron's office straight out the security door and jumped into Rick's truck.

"We're coming, Laurie…..swerve into the curb and try slowing down that way…." He yelled into his transmitter. Suddenly a shrieking of brakes let them know Laurie had followed his instructions. Rick started up the motor, then froze as suddenly there was silence.

Frightened, Rick called into his receiver, "Laurie? Linda? What happened? Answer me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ron ran up to his window as finally Linda's voice answered.

"We're all right, Rick…there's smoke coming from under the car, so we're getting out!"

"I've got a car there now, guys….let's go!" he told them, then got into his cruiser as Rick peeled rubber out of the parking lot. Just a few minutes later he spotted his wife and sister-in-law standing by the side of the road, as a fireman hosed foam out from under A.J.'s sports car. They were holding on to each other, and A.J. let out a deep breath.

"Thank you for teaching Sis how to react, Rick……" he said quietly as Rick pulled in behind the police car.

Barely turning off the motor, both Rick and A.J. jumped out of the truck and ran to the women's side. Immediately Laurie saw them, and cried, "Rick!"

"A.J.!" Linda gasped, holding out her arms. Instantly A.J. had her in his embrace, as Rick gathered a shaking Laurie up and held her tightly.

"Sweetheart, my brave girl….Thank God…thank God you're safe. You're not hurt, are you?" he asked, stroking her hair. He felt her trembling ease as she told him, "No, darling…I'm all right. Just scared….I didn't know if the tires would hold….or the emergency brake."

"It did, darlin'….I'm proud of you, Laurie." He managed, then kissed her desperately all over her face.

"Rick, love…" she murmured, then relaxed against him as Ron came up to them.

"Nice driving, honey…but I need to hear what happened…..are you okay to talk?"

"Sure, Ron….I need to sit though, my knees are still shaking." Laurie replied, then smiled as Rick scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to his truck. A.J. kept his arm tight around Linda as they followed.

Setting her on the truck bed, Rick plopped down next to her as Ron pulled out his notebook. "Okay, Laurie, where did you first notice the brakes acting up?"

As she described the sudden failure to slow down, then a smell of something burning, a deepening suspicion tightened in his chest.

Glancing over at A.J., he found his brother looking at him, then he knew.

"And that's when Rick called out to me….." Laurie explained, breaking his musings. "I was so relieved, but at the same time….scared…I wanted out of the car as fast as I could!"

Ron closed his notebook with a noticeable thud. "Okay, honey…you did a good job, now I want the guys to take you and Linda home…and stay put… Just until we check the car out."

A.J. spoke up at this point. "Ron, I just had the brakes serviced last month….Linda said there was a smell, could someone have messed with the break line?"

"No time like the present to find out." Ron answered, then took the car keys from Laurie.

"We'll tow it to the station garage….but head for the condo and I'll have an extra patrol work the entrance to the complex." Rick nodded, helping his wife down as A.J. assisted Linda into the back of the truck cab.

"Come on, Speed Racer, you can ride shotgun…" he teased, getting a smile out of her.

Once the Simons arrived at the condo, A.J. called Cecilia and arranged for the younger kids to stay overnight, "just in case".

"Let me know what you find out from Ron, A.J…" she told him firmly, and he chuckled.

"Yes, mom….we'll keep you in the loop."

Hanging up, the younger Simon found his brother talking to both Ceci and Ricky. Both of them looked up as he came in, then Ricky spoke up.

"Dad, I think this is more then a coincidence…someone is after you and Uncle Rick. Are any of the guys you put away getting out now?"

"I don't know, son….but that was a good thought, considering it's been 20 years since we moved from San Diego." A.J. mused. Rick saw the look in the two teenagers eyes, and decided to make use of their interest.

"If you guys want to help….why don't we have you help by getting out all our files. That way we can narrow down any suspects."

Surprised, A.J. started to question his suggestion, only to be interrupted by his oldest son.

"Sure, Uncle Rick….thanks, Dad. It's been a while since you let Ceci and I help out…"

"Are you positive you want to wade through our paperwork? Some of it is pretty dry, and some is ….well…very graphic." A.J. explained firmly. At that, Ceci nodded.

"Dad, we see gross stuff all the time, don't think anything of it…at least we would be of some use….after what almost happened to Mom and Auntie…."

"Okay, okay…" A.J. held up his hand. "I get it…and thank you, honey, thank you Ricky…but you're just pulling files for us, nothing more, okay?"

"Yes, Dad…thanks!" Ricky enthused, then hugged him. Just then Linda came into the room, a worried look on her face.

"Guys, there was a message on the answering machine…I think you should hear it."

At that both Rick and A.J. went into the kitchen, where an angry Laurie was rewinding the answering machine tape.

"Here it is, but it's very rough…" she said, then softened when Rick put an arm around her.

"No problem, darlin'…go ahead and play it…"

Hitting the play button on the recorder, Rick almost jumped at the metallic sound of a voice. At first the voice was faint through pops and crackles, as if recorded with static.

"Only the beginning, Simons…only the beginning…"

It repeated 3 times, louder each time, then disconnected.

"What the…." Rick started to swear, then felt his wife's hand on his.

"It's alright, love…someone wants us to be frightened….don't let them win."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Rick managed a smile, then re-ran the tape and took it out to give to Ron.

"Stash that in your office, A.J….I'll pull a list of who we've had to testify against in the last 20 years…then the kids can match them and see who's due out."

For the next two days, Ceci and Ricky and, when he heard about his grandparents, Andy, carefully went through 20 years of records to pin down who was due out on parole or for release from prison.

At first both brothers feared the teenagers would recoil from some of the cases they had handled, but then Andy surprised them one evening.

"So that's why Grandma couldn't go to her Uncle Roger's funeral."

Rick looked up, startled, as he hung up from a phone call to Ron Johnson.

"You heard about that, son?"

"Yea, Grandpa. I asked Uncle Oscar if he taught Grandma to shoot and he laughed, then said "No, your Uncle Steve had the honors, but she's saved your granddad and me a couple of times." Andy explained, holding a file marked "Stinson". "This is one of them, isn't it?"

At that Rick thought he'd better tell his grandson a few things, and beckoned him into his office. "Have a seat….I thought you might have questions.

Your Uncle Oscar's right…another reason was her flight was cancelled, and she couldn't fly out. Fortunately a month later, your cousin Barnabas and Carolyn visited, in fact on the day you were born." Now it was Andy's turn to be surprised.

"That's so cool… I really like Carolyn and David…I'm just sorry I had strep throat when Dad and Mom went last year… So it was like, meant that Grandma had to wait!"

"That's one way of looking at it.." Rick admitted, pleased that his grandson was open to the way things happened. "It's not like anything ever goes the way you plan it sometimes. That's the way it works, though. Your dad and uncle and I chose to work within the law…so it means we're exposed targets …. That's why we wanted you and Ricky and Ceci to understand the risks before you decide to go into investigative work."

"Grandpa, I think I got it….sometimes it does scare me when Dad has to go after someone, plus…I've never forgotten how Grandma saved me after that OSI Chief hurt Dad and took me …" the teenager said quietly, and immediately Rick put an arm around Andy.

"I'm sorry you and Ceci and Ricky have all been exposed to stuff like that…I never wanted you kids to ever be afraid of doing everyday things…. Your uncle and Dad and Mom have been very careful about that."

"I know, and nobody's ever had a better time of it then we have…or better grandparents. You and Grandma try to understand and listen to us…" Andy reassured him, his voice cracking.

"Well, I hope we would.." Rick replied, trying and failing to stop tears from coming down his cheeks. Sniffing and wiping his face, Rick continued, "You and your brothers and sisters and cousins have a lot on your plate from us…but I hope you will all find something to do that counts…. Now come on.." he added, getting up from his chair.

"Grandma's made mac and cheese, then after lunch I want to give you another box of files to go through."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Andy gratefully hugged Rick, then the two Simons wandered out of his home office. At once Laurie came out of the kitchen with a plate of snacks.

"Here you go, Andy…..oh…where'd you find that?" Laurie caught sight of the file her grandson clutched in his hand, and her eyes went wide at the name on it.

"Oh, Rick…"

"Sweetheart…it's all right, Andy went through it already." Rick took the plate from her, handing it off to Andy, then putting his arms around her.

"I'm okay, just ….bad memories….." she sighed, planting a kiss on his lips, then smiling at her grandson. "What did you find out, honey?"

"That the only Stinton's left are in jail for another five years, Grandma…So far everyone's accounted for." Andy replied, then yawned.

"Oh, oh…someone needs to go home now…" Laurie teased, then left Rick's arms to give Andy a hug. "Thank you for helping, honey…"

"You're welcome, Grandma…." Andy smiled, then searched his pockets for his car keys, only for Rick to produce them from behind his back. "Somebody needs to quit putting holes in all his jeans."

Turning red, the teenager nodded, taking the keys from his grandfather. "Thanks, Grandpa…Mom'll ground me if I lose this set."

"Oh boy, how many have you lost before this?" Rick groaned, then snickered as Andy protested "Only one, Grandpa…have a heart-I'm not that bad! Besides, I didn't lose my first set out of my pockets, they disappeared after I got home last week…."

"Which means they're probably under a seat cushion or something, be nice, Rick…"  
Laurie wagged her finger at him, then giggled as Rick pulled her hand to his lips.

"I am…." He winked, making his grandson laugh.

"You're funny…but let me get home. Can I come after school tomorrow?"

"Sure, son…if you like your Grandma or I will help you with your homework." Rick offered, then chuckled at the relieved grin from Andy.

"Thanks…Dad is okay with science or math, but AP….I really need Grandma for that."

"Sounds like your Dad.." Rick smiled.

After Andy drove off, the older Simon came in to find Laurie staring at the box of files Andy had gone through.

"Rick, I have a funny feeling about those files-the answer's there…..but which one?"

He raised an eyebrow, worried. "Darlin', are you having a case of the "frights"?"

"Noooo, just …something's wrong…I wish I knew." She sighed, then leaned against Rick as he put an arm around her.

"We'll find who's up to this stuff, Laurie..meantime why don't I find us a movie to watch?"

"Hmmm, that's an offer I can't refuse." She answered, her face brightening. "While you do that, I'll make some popcorn and get us some sodas."

As Laurie went to the kitchen, Rick hurriedly pulled out an old classic western, then went outside and locked up the barn. Whistling for Jack, he laughed as the terrier came bounding out of the house. Jumping into Rick's arms, he found himself the target of a wet tongue.

"Come on, you goof…I love you too, but it's time to get in your doghouse…we'll see you in the morning."

Instantly Jack began to whimper, and Rick sighed.

"All right, little guy…you can come in tonight, but only as far as the kitchen, okay?"

At once the terrier yipped, and he grinned as he put him down to take care of "business", then shooed him into the house.

As Rick followed Jack in and closed the kitchen door, he heard his wife call.

"Rick, you're not leaving Jacky outside tonight, are you?"

"No, sweetheart, I put him in the kitchen." Immediately he knew he did the right thing, as Laurie met him at the living room door and embraced him.

"Thank you, darling…..I know nobody's going to come after us here, but still…."

"You're welcome, princess…it's going to be okay…" Rick sat the two of them on the sofa, popcorn bowl between them and turned on the television.

As Rick was putting files out the next morning, the phone rang and Laurie called, "I'll get it!"

Looking at the time, he half-noticed it was after ten, and figured it was work related, only to hear concern in his wife's voice.

"Rick, it's Robbie, you'd better pick up!"

Instantly he grabbed his office extension. "Hey, son, what's up?"

"You're not going to believe this, Pop. Someone stole Andy's pickup truck last night!"


	4. Chapter 4

"This is crazy, I don't know how we didn't hear his car alarm…" Ramona said, standing and staring at Andy's empty parking spot on their driveway.

"Must have been a pro, no broken glass…no noise.." Ron told the group of Simons. Everyone was standing in front of Robbie and Ramona's house, as Ron and one of his auto theft detectives looked for evidence.

"When did you notice your truck was gone, son?" Rick asked, frowning as the teenager wiped his eyes.

"About an hour ago…I slept in 'cause I was….well, talking to Alex on the phone. She was having trouble with her AP homework." Andy explained, then turned red as Lala snickered.

"Alex just likes to flirt with you over the phone, Andy…"

"Lala, stop that, your brother doesn't need your teasing today." Robbie warned her sternly. At that Lala looked ashamed.

"Sorry, Andy…I didn't mean to …"

"It's okay, sis…she was at that.." Andy admitted, a wry smile brightening his face. "What bugs me is I was so careful to lock up …."

"Wait a minute…" Rick spoke up as Ramona put an arm around her son's shoulders.

"Didn't Andy lose a set of keys last week?"

Both Robbie and Ramona looked stunned, then Robbie nodded.

"Yeah, Pop…..but what if they were taken, not stolen…."

"So someone could drive off with his truck…" A.J. finished, having arrived in time to hear the last part. Ron gave him a wry look.

"No one likes a smart PI….but you guys could be right. Let me get a description of the truck out, but unfortunately, son…" Ron turned to Andy, "Your truck is probably south of the border by this time."

"I know…darn it…just when I had it tuned up just right…" he groaned. Laurie and Rick exchanged looks, feeling bad for their grandson at the misery in his voice. As Robbie and Ramona turned to sign Ron's crime report, Rick put an arm around Andy's slumped shoulders.

"I'm sorry, son…..you put so much work into that truck….I'm so proud that you did it yourself…" he started, only for Andy to choke back a sob, then put his head down on Rick's chest.

"I knew you'd understand, Grandpa…I did it myself…you taught me how to do it but I finished.it…now it's gone because I was careless…"

"No, no Andy…not careless." he interrupted, "One thing we should have taught you, things happen that you can't control. Like someone trying to hurt your uncle and I through your Grandma and Auntie… Could we have predicted that? No."

"I know, Grandpa…" Andy wiped his eyes with his sleeve, then looked him in the eye.

"You and Dad did teach me about stuff…I just never thought it would ….you know.."

"I know." Rick grinned at him, and was rewarded with a watery smile. "Now what do you say to some barbequed hamburgers since you're playing hooky, then your Grandma can help you with your homework."

"I think that might help." Andy said, a relieved look on his face. Hearing this, Robbie came over and hugged his father.

"Thanks, Pop…I think we'd all feel better with some lunch."

Reluctantly declining the offer of a barbeque lunch, Ron left with his men to file his reports just as Oscar drove up. Stern-faced, he was already talking as he climbed out of his sedan.

"I leave town for five days, and all hell…uh, sorry, honey.." he nodded at Ramona, "heck breaks loose. What happened to Andy's truck?"

As first Rick, then Robbie filled him in, A.J. roped the younger Simons into setting up the barbeque and getting the patio set up for lunch. Andy forgot to be upset about his stolen truck long enough to make a big pile of fry bread, as Laurie helped Ramona and Lala make salads and a big pitcher of lemonade.

Once lunch was done, Oscar was surrounded by the younger Simons as he told stories of cases he had worked through the years. Laurie sat down with Andy, and helped him figure out his English grammar essay. Only when he got a call from his friend Alex did Andy finally take a break.

It was dusk when Rick and A.J. and Laurie slowly walked out of the yard, followed by Oscar and Robbie and their grandchildren. "Thanks, Pop, barbequing was a great idea…." Robbie began, then the sound of a truck being revved up caught their attention. The four Simons stopped as a familiar truck suddenly pinned them in its lights. Momentarily blinded, Rick raised his hand to peer through the glare, then noticed the vehicle was speeding rapidly towards them.

"Look out!" He yelled, yanking at his son's arm as A.J. turned and pushed Laurie out of the road. Suddenly the white truck veered towards A.J. and he dove toward the house.

Catching his leg with one bumper, the truck knocked him onto the small lawn then kept going as Ramona came out of the house and screamed, "No!" A moment later A.J. lay motionless, half on the grass and half in the gutter as the car vanished down the street.

Slowly picking himself up, Rick tottered towards his brother as Robbie grabbed his radio.

"Officer needs assistance! Hit and run at 151 Deer Lane…need an ambulance, hurry!"

"A.J…..A.J…come on little brother, please…" Rick fell on his knees next to him, then nearly broke down as a groan escaped A.J.'s lips.

"Easy, don't move, A.J….Robbie, where's that…oh thank God!" Rick exclaimed as a siren signaled an emergency vehicle arriving. Half-listening to the description his son was broadcasting of the vehicle, he caught his breath as his brother's eyes flickered open.

"Rick….what…oh…my leg." He moaned.

"Let me see, Son.." Oscar gingerly felt the younger Simon's leg, then stopped halfway between his left knee and thigh.

"Sorry, A.J….I think you have a broken leg…does anything else hurt?"

"Other then my shoulder and half my body…" A.J. said between gritted teeth. Just then the ambulance pulled up and paramedics climbed out to assess his injuries.

As they worked on A.J., Robbie kept up a running dialogue with the sheriff's office, then a beeping on Rick's watch let him know Ron was transmitting.

"Hey, Ron …..did you get my message?"

"Yeah, Rick….I'm sorry I left now….How's A.J.?"

"We think his leg's broken, but otherwise, we might have gotten lucky….but the truck…it was Andy's…I'm almost sure of it!" Rick explained, upset.

"That's the license plate Robbie put out….this gets worse and worse…wait a minute…" Ron suddenly broke off his transmission. Just then the paramedic told Rick, "He's ready to transport to the medical center…want to ride with him?"

"Yeah….sure….Robbie, can you take your mother to your Uncles'?" He indicated Laurie, and his son nodded.

"Of course Pop, then I'll see you there.."

"Sis…call Linny, but don't scare her..please.." A.J. called to Laurie, and she went to his side.

"Don't worry…I'll stay with the kids while she goes to the hospital…" she told him emotionally. "I could have been the one going to the hospital, little brother..if it weren't for you…thank you."

"Anything for my big sis.." A.J. managed a smile, then squeezed her hand as they put him into the ambulance. As Rick climbed in after him, he stopped and kissed Laurie's cheek.

"Be careful, darlin'…I'll call you after they admit him."

"Thank you, love…" she told him, leaning against him for a minute, then straightening up and taking Robbie's arm as he led her to his cruiser.

Ramona ran up to them as Robbie opened the door, then Andy, Lala and Davey followed. Seeing their worried faces, Laurie stopped and opened her arms, hugging each one and telling them their Uncle would be all right.

"I'll call Aunt Linda, Mom. That way she'll be ready to go when you get there." Ramona said, and Laurie saved the last hug for her.

"Thank you, honey….I don't know what I'd do without you." Laurie told her. "I'll call you later."

As the sheriff cruiser sped off, Andy angrily kicked at the dirt, then turned to his sister.

"This jerk has got to be stopped before he hurts Grandpa or Grandma….I want to call Ricky and Ceci…we need to investigate this ourselves."

"You're right…after we see how Uncle A.J. is, we'll ask if we can go through all their files again….maybe we can come up with something if we look at their cases differently." Lala agreed.

A couple of hours later, it was Rick who was ranting as he paced the visitors section of the hospital.

"Damn these new "regulations", Dad….I should be with A.J….where is Ron? He still has some pull around here!

"Calm down, Rick…you're not helping, and Laurie's going to need you in one piece when you get home." Oscar said firmly, and Rick subsided long enough to plop down in a chair. Almost immediately he sprang up as Rudy entered the room.

"Son, he's going to be in a cast for a month or so…but A.J.'s going to be all right." He told Rick, putting a hand on his arm. "The truck must have just caught him, or he was leaning when he was hit, otherwise it would be worse then a broken leg and cuts and bruises…"

"Thank God…." Rick had tears in his eyes, then a look of terror crossed his face.

"Mom….I need to call Mom…She's going to be angry that I didn't…."

"It's all right, Rick….I already did." Oscar told him firmly, as Rudy added, "I want to look at you, son…Ron said you and Missy just missed being hit."

"He pushed Laurie out of the way, Rudy…..That's the only way I figure A.J. wasn't hurt worse. Can I see him now?" Rick pleaded, wiping his eyes.

"Sure, I'll take you in…I brought Linda straight into the trauma room, but they'll be moving him to a regular room in a few minutes." The old doctor assured him.

Once in the trauma unit, Rick was heartened to see his brother sitting up, sporting a bandage on his arm and a fiberglass cast on his leg. At Rick's approach, Dr. Allen put down the chart he was looking at, then jerked his head at Rudy.

"Okay, I want to look at stuntman here……" Painfully A.J. laughed as Rick grumbled through an examination of his ribs and finally was cleared to leave.

As he came out of the examination room, he grinned to see Linda with her arms around A.J., as they both occupied the same bed. Dr. Allen just shook his head.

"Linda, don't encourage him…he's as bad as his brother."

"That's why I love him too! Thanks for taking care of him…" Linda hugged Rick, then helped A.J. get comfortable as they readied him for transport to a private room.

Once they had moved A.J., Dr. Allen got Linda a reclining chair to use for the night, then took Rick outside. Ron Johnson was waiting outside with a grim face.

"Rick, I just talked to Laurie, she saw the face of who was behind the wheel. White, with blue eyes and a dark hat. And we found Andy's truck, the motor was still warm. It was left a few miles from here with a note…" He explained angrily, pulling out a piece of paper in a plastic evidence bag. Quickly Rick scanned it.

"Only the beginning, Simons…. Next time I aim to kill…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Grandpa…here, let me lift that…it's too heavy." Rick gritted his teeth as his nephew effortlessly took the twenty pound box of files from him and set it on the table they were working on . Maybe he was still sore three days after the hit and run attack, but he wasn't about to let on to the kids, or to his worried wife. At least A.J. was doing well enough to be released. He and Laurie were looking after the kids as Linda had gone to pick him up.

Just then, Laurie appeared in the doorway with glasses of soda for Ricky and ice tea for Rick and Ceci. Putting the drinks on the table, she caught sight of Rick and A.J.'s old office clock.

"Oh, Ricky, what time was Andy due in from school? Alex called looking for him." She said, a smile on her lips at the smirk on her nephew's face.

"He was supposed to meet her at the library at 2…that girl has it bad for him." Ricky laughed, then glanced at the time also. Seeing it was after 4:30, he shook his head.

"He must have stopped off some place, he said he'd be here by 4:00. Good thing Lala has her own car!" Ceci chimed in, seeing her cousin coming up the walk to the condo.

"I'll let her in." Ricky said, putting down his glass and going down the hall. Rick half-listened to his nieces' commentary on the dusty files as he quickly went through them, then a familiar-sounding name caught his attention.

"Catherine Houston/Alex Bailey…hmmm"

"Uncle Rick! There's a note in our mailbox….it's about Andy!" Ricky's frantic voice reached him in the office and immediately he got up and ran down the hall to the living room, where a distraught Lala and Ricky were carefully examining a white, typewritten sheet of paper with something metallic dangling from it.

"If you want to see your grandson again, be prepared to pay the price… Instructions to follow. No police..or he dies."

Attached to the thick paper were Andy's car keys. At the sight of them, Laurie let out an anguished "No!", then grabbed Rick's hand as he reached for her. Overwhelmed for a moment, he took a deep breath at the sight of his namesake's face.

"Laurie, call the high school, ask if Andy's truck is still in the parking lot, then call your dad and Rudy. Ricky, call your Uncle Robbie and Auntie Ramona, let them know about your cousin and also that I'm going to the high school to see if there's any sign of him or if someone saw something." Rick told them calmly, inwardly wanting to yell out a string of cuss words at whoever had taken his grandson.

"Yes, Rick." Laurie dropped his hand then went to the kitchen, where he heard her making the difficult calls. Ricky used his father's extension to call first the Silver Rock Sheriff's station then his Uncle's house, as Rick had Lala take Melly and Robin outside to play. Stopping only to call Ron Johnson and alert him to the ominous note, the sound of a car caught his ear, and he went to the front door hoping to see Andy, only to welcome A.J. and Linda back home.

"Hey, Rick…I'm glad to see you….what's wrong?" the younger Simon began, lifting his crutches to enter the house, Linda toting his overnight bag behind him.

"We just noticed Andy was late meeting us here, when Lala found this note stuck to your mailbox….How did someone know that Laurie and I were here? And how did someone get him when he was on the school grounds?" Rick seethed.

"I don't know…but someone must have been watching us pretty carefully to know that Andy was coming here instead of Silver Rock….and that you were here too." A.J. guessed, as Rick helped him to his easy chair. Ricky came in to greet his dad and Mom, then took A.J.'s case from them.

"Uncle Robbie's on his way to the high school, he got a call that Andy's truck is still there." He told them, adding, "He says to bring the note, Uncle Rick…and he'll call Uncle Ron."

"Good work, son….Now you and Ceci are in charge of your Grandma and cousins and your Mom and Dad….I'll call you when we know something …." he explained, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'm going to meet your Uncle at the high school."

"Thanks, Uncle Rick…be careful!" Rick nodded and gave a half-hearted smile..

As he headed for the door, Laurie met him in the entry way, her face pale but calm.

"Dad and Rudy are on their way here….but Ron just called, that he got some fingerprints back from the PD lab on the fenced jewels…they're from a convicted swindler named Catherine Houston."

"You've got to be kidding me!" A.J. said from his chair in the living room. Before he could struggle to his feet, Rick was at his brother's side, putting a firm hand on his arm.

"A.J….you are staying put! I'm not losing you and my grandson… I should have known that bitch would be involved, the way she tried to set you and Janet up, then have me killed….. I'll be back as soon as I can, but you and Linda call me if you hear anything!"

"All right….just be careful, Rick…" A.J. told him quietly, then hugged him tightly.

"I will, now, Laurie, same goes for you, capice?" Rick turned to her, then enveloped her in a desperate embrace.

"I promise, darling…be safe for me…"she whispered, then let him go to rush out the door. In a moment his truck peeled out of the driveway.

As he drove, thoughts of rage filled Rick, then faded to fear as he remembered the way Catherine..or Alex…whatever her name was..had manipulated first the aristocratic Higgins, then the authorities. An elaborate sting he and A.J. had rigged with Janet finally stopped her, and she was taken away by the local South American authorities. Only then did the woman drop her pose, flinging obscenities and promises of what would happen if she ever had the chance.

"God..now she has …" he thought helplessly, then as he approached the high school parking lot, he spotted his son and friends standing next to Andy's truck. At once he took a deep breath; his anger would be better directed at finding his grandson.

Pulling up to the group, he barely got out of his truck when Robbie came to him, anguish in his eyes. "Pop, let me see the note."

"Here, son." Rick held out the note, now in a plastic bag. As Robbie took it, he wrapped him in an embrace. "We'll find him, Robbie.

"Thanks, Pop." Came the choked reply, then Ron and Ramona joined them. Giving his daughter-in-law a quick hug, he met the chief of detective's gaze.

"What do you have, Ron?"

"A couple of girls sitting near the parking lot saw someone in a dark sedan call Andy over about 1:45, as he was walking near the library. Apparently a teacher told the girls to go in, then noticed the sedan leaving. No one's seen Andy since, but the security staff is pulling the surveillance tapes right now." He explained.

"Well, according to Ricky he was supposed to meet his friend Alex at the library, maybe we should start with her." Rick said. Robbie shook his head.

"When we got here, Alex was standing near Andy's truck with an upset look on her face. I told her what happened, and she started crying then said she was sorry. She got into her car and when Ramona tried to stop her, she repeated that she was sorry, then drove off"

"Wait a minute, she was already by Andy's truck when you got here?" Rick asked, a deepening suspicion in his heart. Ramona nodded.

"Poor thing, when Robbie asked her if she had seen Andy, she said no, that he was supposed to meet her and he didn't. Robbie told her about the note, and that's when she started crying, saying she was sorry.."

"Sorry about what? That…" Rick started to say, only for it to hit him.

"Ron, something tells me Alex is related to Catherine Houston somehow….she was the reason she knew about where we were going or who was where!"

"And if she knows we're here…" Robbie added, a growing look of horror on his face.

"I'm calling A.J….making sure everyone's inside the condo…" Rick broke in. Hitting his transmitter, he called "A.J.? It's Rick."

At the condo, Ceci and Ricky were talking to Oscar on the phone when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Laurie said, seeing a dark sedan parked at the curb in front of the house. As she looked through the living room window, she saw an older woman standing on the front step.

"Auntie, who is it?" Ceci raised her head, and Laurie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe one of the neighbors?"

Going to the front door, she left the chain on as she opened the door. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Simon? I'm Alex's grandmother, Mrs. Bailey." Dark glasses covered the woman's pale face, and her hand trembled slightly as she held it out.

"Oh, Mrs. Bailey…I'm glad to meet you." Laurie instantly opened the door, then took her hand and shook it. "I'm sorry, did Alex call you? About Andy, I mean?"

"Yes, she's very upset, that's why I came to see you. Could you come speak to her, please?" At the plaintive sound of Mrs. Bailey's voice, Laurie felt a wave of sympathy for her .

"Of course, poor thing…just a moment." Turning, Laurie called, "Ceci, Ricky? I'll be right back, call me if Rick calls."

Linda's voice came suddenly out of the hallway. "Sis, who is it?"

"Mrs. Bailey, Alex's grandmother…I'm going to speak to Alex, I'll be right back."

Laurie explained, then closed the door and followed the older woman down the walk.

Glancing at the tinted windows of the car parked at the curb, she felt a cold chill run through her. _"Something's wrong" _she thought, as Mrs. Bailey opened the back door then turned, a silver revolver in her hand. Suddenly she saw the woman's eyes…blue… icy…the same ones behind the wheel of Andy's truck.

"It was you…." She started to say, starting to back away, only for Mrs. Bailey to point the gun at her.

"Don't say a word, Mrs. Simon…if you want to see your grandson again. Just get into the back, that's it."

Laurie froze "_No, not Andy…RICK_!" she "called out" to him. Mrs. Bailey waved the revolver at her again. "Now, Mrs. Simon."

Numbly Laurie got into the back seat, seeing that there was no crying granddaughter in the car. Quickly the woman followed her in, and the sound of locks clicking let her know she was trapped.

"That's it, now put your hands on your lap, and hold still." Swiftly the blonde reached over Laurie and pinned her arms down with the seat belt, then tightly locked it in place. Climbing between the seats, Mrs. Bailey started the car, then pulled away just as Laurie saw the door to the condo open.

Speeding down the street, the ex-convict turned several times, then went out a little used service road before coming out onto Industrial Road. At once she pulled over, then again turned to Laurie.

Pulling a couple of scarves from her pocket, Mrs. Bailey directed Laurie to lay down on the seat, then tied her wrists together. Stuffing a scarf in her mouth, she knotted it tightly, causing Laurie to almost gag.

"Sorry to make you so uncomfortable, but I'll take you to Andy now, then we'll make a phone call or two." She purred, sending waves of fear through Laurie as she put the car in gear and took off.

As the car moved further and further away from the condo, Laurie tried to calm herself, realizing she had to reach Rick and warn him. For several minutes she reached out, "picturing" what had happened.

Suddenly she "heard" Rick call to her, waves of worry and love filling her. Telling her that he was coming.

"_Rick….she has Andy….hurry…._" Laurie "replied" back to him. Wriggling her fingers, she turned on her transmitter, then went still as the car stopped again.

Rushing to his truck, Rick frantically told Robbie, "She just put her transmitter on…quick, son, put it on frequency 715."

"Wait a minute, I'm coming with you…Follow us, Ron!" Robbie followed his father, then climbed into the passenger side. "I've got it, Pop…..they're about 10 blocks away!" he replied. "Turn right on Virginia, then hang a left, right here!"

Tires squealing, Rick peeled rubber down a quiet street, then turned onto another street filled with two and three homes on a lot.

Just then Robbie's transmitter went off again, and turning it to receive, he found Ron Johnson on the other end.

"Have your father stop and pull over right there, Robbie, Linda just called, Catherine Houston left a message for Rick on the answering machine at the condo."

Quickly he parked, then listened as the chief of detective replayed the recording.

"Hello Rick, this is an old, dear friend, with a message for you….I owe you and your brother for fifteen years in prison….fifteen years in a rotten, horrible place. Now it's payback time… I have your grandson Andy, and your wife Laurie…if you want to see them alive, come to 1515 Bird Place by 6pm and knock on the door. Come alone, no police, none of your friends, and no weapons. If I see even one cop, the two of them die."

There was silence, then Ron said, "It's 5:30 now, wait for us to get into position, guys. Robbie, hunch down just in case."

Rick shook his head at his son, then told his friend, "I'm not putting them in danger, Ron. This woman is vicious…she'll kill them if she even thinks someone is with me. You wait five minutes, then come after me."

"No…don't make yourself a target, Rick…" Ron started to argue, then Robbie broke in.

"Ron, Pop knows what he's doing, he'll get in close enough to distract her, then you can get Mom and Andy out of danger."

Before Ron could answer, Laurie's voice sounded from Rick's transmitter.

"Rick….darling, can you hear me?"

"Laurie! Sweetheart, are you all right? Is Andy with you?" he asked frantically.

"Yes, Rick…but …Mrs. Bailey is Catherine Houston, Alex's grandmother…she's locked us in a room and booby-trapped the house….don't come, please.."

At those words Robbie said. "Mama, it's okay….Pop's got back up….we're coming in the back while Pop distracts her…"

"Robbie?….oh honey, here's Andy…" Laurie's voice broke, then Andy spoke up.

"Dad? I'm sorry…I didn't know she was after Grandpa…I just thought she wanted to tell me Alex was late or something…"

"It's okay, Andy…she fooled your grandma too" Robbie assured him. "You were only thinking of your friend…."

Suddenly Laurie whispered, "Someone's coming, I'll leave the transmitter on!" As the men listened, a girl's voice sounded in the background.

"Andy, Mrs. Simon…I'm sorry….I didn't mean to help Grandmother…please forgive me."

"Alex, you've got to help us get out of here…she's going to kill my grandpa and grandmother…please." Andy told her firmly. There was silence for a moment, then Alex said, "She's got a timer on the door, you can't get out this way. Let me go around the back and see if she did something to the window."

"That's it…Pop, go meet Mrs. Bailey, Ron and I will go around the block and come in…let's see.." Robbie stopped when Ron interrupted, saying, "Through a house on Cougar Terrace, there's only a low fence separating the yards. Go now, Rick, and leave your transmitter on."

"Gotcha, pal…Son, be careful." Rick patted Robbie's shoulder, then watched him get out and run back down to the corner, where Rick saw the police cruiser pull over.

Driving up the block, Rick told Laurie, "Sweetheart, Robbie and Ron are coming in the back, if Alex sees them, tell her not to give them away..they'll help her get away too."

Just as he reached the 1500 block of Bird Place, Laurie called out, "Rick…Alex hasn't come back, and the window's boarded up from the inside. Andy and I are trying to get it open, but …."

"Hold on, darlin'…..they should be there in a moment…I love you.." he replied, trying to comfort her. "I love you too, Rick…forever…" she murmured.

At that Rick stopped his truck, then climbed out and walked down the driveway to a modest frame house. Going to the front door, he raised his hand to knock, only to have it slowly open.

"Well, you're not much to look at after 30 years…" A woman came out of the shadows and stood in front of him, gun in hand.

"Neither are you, but at least I don't try to kill people and kidnap children!" Rick retorted, gazing furiously at the blond-haired woman in front of him.

Catherine Houston had not aged well, her pale face bore signs of plastic surgery gone wrong, and her eyes were puffy. But the blue eyes staring back at him were as cold and cruel as ever. Now her mouth curled up unpleasantly in an evil smile.

"Touche, Rick….but a lot of good that will do you. I've left a present for you, one that you'll have to get past to save your wife and grandson. You've got five minutes to get them out, or ….boom!"

Seething, Rick itched to grab the gun from her hand, but then Alex's voice stopped him.

"NO! I won't let you kill him! Or his grandmother….I won't let you kill my only friend!" From in back of Catherine Houston a young girl came, and as the older woman turned, startled, Rick sprung.

"Drop it!" Rick seized her gun hand and squeezed it hard enough to make her drop the weapon and cry out in pain. Grabbing it up, he pushed her to the floor, then saw a small black control in her fist. Wrapping his fingers around her hand, he yelled again, "let go!"

"No…I'll kill them both…Alex…don't stop me!" the Houston woman screamed, as her granddaughter jumped on her, forcing her to release the little box. As it fell to the floor, Rick ran into the house. Behind him he heard them fighting, with the older woman crying, "No…you've ruined it…don't touch that."

"Laurie! Andy!" he called, then from the hallway in front of him Rick heard his wife respond, "In here, Rick…there's a booby trap on the door!"

As he ran down the hall, he saw an electronic timer ticking off seconds, hanging from a doorknob. To his horror, it was down to 3 minutes, ten seconds. In back of him he heard a couple of shots, then Laurie screamed "Rick!"

"Laurie, Andy, stand back…I'm going to try to take it off the knob, then we'll run for it!" he yelled. Using the gun he'd taken off Catherine Houston, he carefully stuck it under the hook portion of the bomb, then slowly eased it off the door.

As soon as he had it, he took his hat off, then placed the device gently in the upside down crown on the floor.

Turning, he quickly he shot off the lock, then flung the door open, revealing Laurie and Andy huddled against the back wall. Their wrists were bound together, and hurriedly Rick reached in and helped them up.

"Rick….love…" Laurie gasped, as he put one arm around her and the other around his grandson. Andy leaned against him, shaking. "Grandpa. I thought she shot you."

"I'm okay, but hurry, we only have a minute!" he urged, pulling them out of the room and rushing down the hall. As they stumbled through the darkened rooms, Rick saw flashing lights and the figure of Ron Johnson in the doorway.

"The bomb's going off in a few seconds, everyone back!" he called out, and Ron came towards him, taking Andy by the arm and helping him make his way out as Rick and Laurie followed.

Scarcely had they made their way down the walk towards the driveway, when there was a tremendous "Boom!" The force of the blast sent all of them crashing to the ground, as Rick hit the ground it drove the wind from his lungs. Gasping for breath, he lay there for a moment, then he realized there was movement next to him.

"Laurie….LAURIE!" he moaned. Turning his head, he saw her trying to get up, a gash on her forehead dripping with blood. Her wrists were still bound together, and she was sobbing. "Where's Rick, where's my Andy…" Just past her he glimpsed Andy being helped up by Robbie and Ron.

"Sweetheart…" Relief washed over him as he managed to get to a sitting position, then put his arms around her and pulled her to him. She jerked her head up, blinking the blood from her eyes. "Rick? Oh…thank God!"

"Shhh, it's okay…Andy's safe, princess." He soothed her as he untied her wrists, then took a Kleenex and dabbed the blood from her face. "What hurts, darlin'?"

"Just my face…you broke my fall, love…" she sniffed, leaning against him. "I was so angry and scared, then I heard you, Rick. You faced her down and saved us."

"You helped, Laurie….you told us what was going on, and you got Alex to stop her grandmother from shooting me." He told her, feeling her sobbing breaths ease. Suddenly Rudy and Oscar were there, and carefully he let them help first him then Laurie up.

"Oh, Missy…what did that woman do to you…Rick, can you walk?" Rudy fussed over them as Oscar put an arm around Laurie.

"I can make it okay, is Andy alright?" He asked, then let out a sigh of relief as the old doctor said, "He's fine, just had the wind knocked out of him. He's more worried about you two…."

"Dad, who got shot? I heard a couple of shots in there…" Rick started, then Oscar quietly said, "Catherine Houston, she went for the explosives control and Ron took her out. She's dead. Her granddaughter's okay, though."

"Poor little thing…she saved us, Dad." Laurie murmured, tears in her eyes. "She said Andy was her only friend…"

"Oh, honey…." Oscar kissed her cheek, then helped her and Rick into the back of an ambulance. "She'll be all right, we'll make sure she'll be taken care of."

"Thanks, Dad…" Rick told him gratefully, seeing Robbie leading a visibly shaken Andy toward them. When their grandson caught sight of Rick and Laurie, he left his father behind and rushed to them, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Andy…" Rick embraced him, as Laurie stroked his head and told him, "so brave, you are so brave."

"Thank you, grandpa…grandma….Alex told me her grandmother said she'd kill me if you didn't come." He gulped. Robbie hugged his parents as Rick said, "We'll never let anything happen to you, Andy….but she's gone and she won't ever hurt you or anyone else."

"Folks, we need to go, son, go ahead and climb in ." the chief paramedic broke in, and Rick helped his grandson onto a gurney as the paramedic got inside and the doors were closed. As they drove off, Ron Johnson surveyed the wreckage of the house, and the broken windows of the surrounding homes, then turned to Oscar Goldman.

"We got lucky, Oscar…..another couple of seconds and…"

The older man shook his head emphatically. "No luck involved, just one stubborn man."


	6. Chapter 6

"So you don't know where your mother and father are now?" Ron Johnson sat in the interrogation room at Phoenix PD, staring at an uncomfortable Alex Bailey.

"No, Grandmother took me from them last year, saying she would give me a better life. I loved my parents, even though we were poor. After we left, I only got one letter from my mom, she and my step-father were hoping to save enough to buy a new house so I could come back home." She explained. "I think my grandmother forgot that she was poor at one time. I'm sorry she's dead, but I want to go back to my folks. Can you help me find them?"

From behind the one-way glass Rick Simon turned to his wife. "Time to grant her a wish, darlin'."

Laurie leaned up and kissed his cheek, then went and knocked on the window. The door to the viewing room opened, and she went outside, meeting with a tired-looking couple in their forties. Moments later the door to the interrogation room opened, and Rick got misty-eyed as Alex saw the couple. With a loud sob, she ran to them, and was embraced by her mother and father, as Ron quietly left the room.

Quickly wiping his eyes, Rick came out into the corridor to see Laurie blowing her nose, and he put his arms around her.

"My tender heart, don't cry….you'll make me cry too."

"Oh, I'm happy, love…don't mind me." She sniffed, then kissed him. "It's just you found Alex's parents so fast. Thanks to you and A.J., she'll back where she belongs."

"I had lots of help, princess." He replied, then returned her kiss as Ron came around the corner, then retreated when he saw Rick and Laurie kissing.

"Sorry, Ron…." Rick broke contact with her to take a breath, then laughed as he came back towards them.

"No you're not…very funny. By the way, when are we celebrating A.J. and Linda's anniversary?"

"Friday." Laurie answered, leaning against her husband as he put an arm around her waist. "It's at the church in Silver Rock, Father Nick is celebrating it. Then everyone's coming back to the ranch…we have more room there."

"Well, Abby and Joey and I will be there early, I want to talk to Nick about our anniversary…." Ron said. At that Rick pretended to puff out his chest.

"And who is responsible for that?"

"Your beautiful wife, if you must know…." Ron teased, winking at Laurie.

Part of Rick got the joke, but the other part remembered the days when his friend had a quiet crush on his wife. Then he saw the faint scar on Laurie's forehead, and realized it was the first time in a week she hadn't self-consciously covered it.

She pinked up as Rick dropped a kiss on her head. "That I'll believe…"

"Thank you, Ron…All I did was tell Abby someday she'd find her own family, and it would be worth waiting for….and my Rick helped make it come true." She replied modestly, cuddling to him. The chief of detectives shook his head, laughing.

"I give up, honey….he gets all the credit….I'll see you guys out now, but let me know what the bride and groom need."

"Just their friends, and if you have to ….a gift certificate for barbeque stuff….I'm getting them a new grill." Rick added.

"Good idea, thanks pal." Ron said, walking them to the door.

Thankfully, Friday was cooler then normal, so the group of family and friends invited to A.J. and Linda's "renewal of vows" didn't have to spend the whole ceremony fanning themselves. As A.J., Rick, Robbie, Oscar Goldman and Steve Austin stood at the altar, Melly, Robin, Ceci and Ricky Simon carefully came up the aisle. Following them, Laurie, Jaime Austin, Robin Whitecloud and Ramona Simon preceded a beaming Linda Simon, on the arm of Rudy Wells.

As they reaffirmed their love and promise to each other, Rick found himself wiping tears away with his hand, until a white handkerchief appeared in his fingers.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Rick murmured, squeezing her hand.

Afterwards, everyone was all smiles as they feasted on chicken and steak, with salads and casseroles from the Cultural Center kitchens. Waiting until he caught Father Nick's eye,

Rick tapped on his glass.

"Heads up, Uncle Rick has the floor!" Ricky hollered, and everyone broke up.

"Thanks, son…you are one of four reasons I am so glad my brother picked the second prettiest girl in the family." At that Linda elbowed Laurie….

"He knows how to put it, sis."

"I know." Laurie grinned back, then raised her glass as Rick finished his words with a

"Happy 25th to A.J. and Linda. Thank you for always being there for all of us, and for your four wonderful "Simons"!

"To A.J. and Linda!"

As the glasses were emptied, a tinkling noise rose about the hubbub, and smiling, Linda and A.J. obliged them with a passionate kiss.

"Oh, boy…here we go…" Ceci giggled, as Ricky pretended to cover his younger brother and sister's eyes. Just then A.J. noticed a white envelope placed on his dessert plate.

"Rick, what did I say?" he started, giving Rick a warning stare.

"You said no gifts, but I didn't hear Laurie being told no gifts." He replied smugly.

A.J. shook his head, then let out an "all right" as a picture of a full-size gas grill fell out of the envelope, followed by a gift certificate for "meat", then a spa certificate for Linda "and guest".

"Oh, sis…thank you….this is the best …I can really enjoy this anniversary!" Linda hugged her brother and sister-in-law, then A.J. took his turn.

As Rick exchanged embraces, he whispered in A.J.'s ear, "Your car is loaded and ready to go, Robin has your room ready….."

"Thanks, Rick…for everything." A.J. replied, choking up. "You are the best big brother anyone ever had."

Linda hugged him also, then hand in hand, A.J. and Linda dashed out of the patio and climbing into their car. As they sped off, everyone cheered at the sound of clinking cans.

"Riiiiick…you promised!" Laurie tried not to laugh, then brightened up when he said,

"I didn't do it, I merely told the kids what he did for us at our anniversary party."

"And so they decided to imitate life." Laurie giggled as she snuggled into his arms.

"Highest form of flattery, I'm told." Rick said, kissing her cheek. "Come on, sweetheart, I want to continue the celebration."

"Thought you'd never ask." Laurie beamed, taking his hand and walking alongside him through the patio and to their back door. At the steps, Rick got an idea, and scooping up his surprised wife, called out, "Thanks for coming!"

"Rick, you nut…." She began, then smiled as he paused at the kitchen entrance, then turned and called out "Last one out locks the front door."

As the party guests burst into laughter, Andy and Lala looked at their parents, then shook their heads.

"Okay, how can we top that?" Andy groaned. Lala just snickered.

"Sell tickets and use the money for a party….I bet Grandpa would do something like that."

Robbie stared at them, then chuckled as Ramona said, "Here we go, like son, like Grandpa!"

Fin


End file.
